mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zynga Gifts
Default Weapon The loot under this category is given to the user upon installing the Mafia Wars Application. Special Promotion The loots under this category are given to the user upon loging in into the game on the date of release. Mailing List Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon providing the email for the Mailing List. It is no longer available. E-mail bonuses Facebook Fanpage Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon "liking" the official Mafia Wars Facebook fanpage. iPhone Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon linking the Facebook Mafia Wars Account with the iPhone Mafia Wars Application. It is no longer available. Zynga Toolbar Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon installing the Zynga Toolbar. Newsletter Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon subscribing to the Newsletter. Zynga Poker Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user completing a few task in another Zynga game (Zynga Poker). Mafia Wars Mobile Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon providing the Mobile number for Mobile Access. (USA only.) Game Card Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon redeeming a Game Card. 7 Eleven Promotion Treasure Isle Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon completing a few tasks in Treasure Isle. Paypal Promotion In order to obtain the Swiss Banker, you must go to the Paypal Fan Page on Facebook and click "Like". After that you can use this link Here in order to receive the Swiss Banker, only one Swiss Banker is allowed per account. Café World Promotion You may claim the Meat Tenderizer and Kitchen Knife after you reach level 10. You may claim the Kitchen Knife after leveling 1 more level (minimum level 10). You can build Flambe Torch (Weapons Depot), Steel Apron (Armory), Meat Truck (Chop Shop) and Giant Octopus (Private Zoo) for a limited time with Doctored Invoices. (All 4 require 1 so total of 4 Doctored Invoices.) Frontierville Promotion You may claim the Frontier Chainsaw after you gain 2 levels (minimum level 7). You may claim the Bowie Knife after completing the Mafia Wars Quest in Frontierville. You can build Venture Axe (Weapons Depot), Bearskin Cloak (Armory), Chisel Plow ATV (Chop Shop) and Big Horn Sheep (Private Zoo) for a limited time with Beaver Pelts. (All 4 require 1 so total of 4 deaver Pelts.) Bookmark Promotion Receive a free Gold Treasure Chest Key when you bookmark Mafia Wars Vegas District 6 (Upper Strip) Promotion This armored vehicle was available in the Marketplace on sale for 0 Reward Points Zynga Lotto Promotion This promotion is available from August 26, 2010 till October 10, 2010. You can only have 1 of each item. If you have more Zynga will delete them from your account. Citi Rewards Promotion These rewards are for people with a Citi credit card RewardVille Lets Play With GaGa Promotion Lets Play With GaGa: Zynga goes Gaga! Lady Gaga and Zynga team up to celebrate new album "Born This Way" Log onto RewardVille.com to redeem zCoins on may 17th for limited edition virtual items inspired by Lady Gaga for the Zynga games you love to play, including: CityVille, FrontierVille, FarmVille, Mafia Wars, Zynga Poker, Café World, Treasure Isle, YoVille, PetVille, and Vampire Wars. Starting on May 17th, Lady Gaga will announce codes that unlock exclusive Lady Gaga-inspired limited edition virtual items. Lets Play With GaGa ( FAQ ) Lets Play With GaGa Contest Link Adventure World Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon reaching level 5 in Adventure World. CityVille Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon playing CityVille. Mafia Wars 2 Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon reaching level 5 in Mafia Wars 2. Mafia Wars Shakedown Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon playing Mafia Wars Shakedown. CastleVille Promotion The loot under this category is given to the user upon reaching level 5 in CastleVille. Hidden Chronicles Promotion You may claim the Gemelos after you find all Mafia Wars items (Laser Squirrel, Speed Boat, Tommy Gun) in Hidden Chronicles. You may claim the Voracious Goldfish after you reach level 5 in Hidden Chronicles. Bubble Safari Promotion You may claim the Safari Rhino after you install Bubble Safari. You may obtain multiple items (one for each mastery level) by reaching higher levels in the Bubble Safari game. Level 42 is required to obtain the ruby mastery item. The Ville Promotion You may claim the Ville-ocity after you reach level 1 in The Ville. You may obtain multiple items (one for each mastery level) by reaching higher levels in the game. Level 12 is required to obtain the ruby mastery item. ChefVille Promotion You may claim the Confectioner after you reach level 3 in ChefVille. You may obtain multiple items (one for each mastery level) by reaching higher levels in the game. Level 12 is required to obtain the ruby mastery item. FarmVille2 Promotion You may claim the Angora Rabbit after you reach level 3 in FarmVille 2. You may obtain multiple items (one for each mastery level) by reaching higher levels in the game. Level 20 is required to obtain the ruby mastery item. CityVille2 Promotion You may claim the Lady Cop after you reach level 4 in CityVille 2. You may obtain multiple items (one for each mastery level) by reaching higher levels in the game. Level 10 is required to obtain the ruby mastery item. CoasterVille Promotion You may claim the Hydrobike after you reach level 5 in CoasterVille. You may obtain multiple items (one for each mastery level) by reaching higher levels in the game. Level 15 is required to obtain the ruby mastery item. Hidden Shadows Promotion You may claim the Forensic Artist after unlocking 5 scene in the Jilted Judge case. You may obtain multiple items (one for each mastery level) by progressing through more tasks. Ninja Kingdom Promotion You may claim the Dragon Slash after unlocking 5 scene in the Jilted Judge case. You may obtain multiple items (one for each mastery level) by progressing through more tasks. Category:Promotion:Zynga Poker Category:Promotion:Game Card Category:Promotion:Zynga Toolbar Category:Promotion:iPhone Category:Promotion:Mail List Category:Promotion:7-eleven Category:Promotion:Treasure Isle Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Animals Category:Vehicles Category:Promotion:Newsletter Category:Zynga Gifts Category:Promotion:Mobile Access Category:Promotion:Café World Category:Promotion:Frontierville Category:Promotion:Bookmark Category:Las Vegas Category:Zynga Lotto Category:Citi Rewards Category:RewardVille Category:Promotion:Adventure World Category:Promotion:CityVille